


Warmth

by GeminiHalo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/GeminiHalo
Summary: Short Drabble of thoughts.





	Warmth

He steps forward, only to step back immediately. 

He’s at a precipice, does he pursue him? 

He knows there is something there, butㅡ

He steps forward again, an arm extended this time.

It’s an open invitation. 

One that can be rejected

Because _ never _ is an option.

It’s a painful thought. 

But he can accept _ no _ as the answer. 

Time soothes pain and abates love. 

He closes his eyes recognizing hisㅡhe senses warmth.

He opens them and looks down at his hand no longer empty. 

He looks up into the eyes of the boy that changed his life and smiles. 

_ “Steven.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing several different one-shots and decided to try doing a drabble for the first time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
